Sarah Ambrose: The younger years
by SamA3642
Summary: Follow Sarah Ambrose through her childhood with Dean raising her. (not good at summaries sorry) Not in a specific order.
1. Long Night

Dean- 18

Sarah- 3 months

Dean is pacing around his room gently bouncing his baby sister trying to get her to sleep but for the past couple of hours she just screamed and cried.

"It's alright sweetheart i've got you, just try and sleep". Dean said to his sister.

Sarah continued to cry and Dean didn't know why she wouldn't stop, she didn't need her diaper changed, she wasn't hungry, he didn't know why his sister was so upset. The time was now 2 in the morning and Sarah was still a bit fussy so Dean did check her diaper to see if it needed to be changed and it did so once she was changed he made her a bottle to see if that will help to so he went in the kitchen and made a bottle of formula and heated it up once it was at the right temperature he gave it to her and she began to eat then once she was done he burped her but she was still fussy and crying he tried everything. The time now was a little after 3 in the morning and Dean was exhausted he tried laying his sister down in her crib but that only made her scream and cry louder.

"Alright alright we won't put you in there, sweetheart you have to get some sleep and so do i". Dean said.

Dean then sighed and laid in his bed with her laying on his chest and he began to rub her back in a soothing manner and she began to calm down then soon she fell asleep laying on his chest and he looks down and chuckles.

"Well i guess that's one way of putting you to sleep huh princess". Dean whispered.

He then kissed the top of her head and turned his tv on keeping it at a low volume so he wouldn't wake his sleeping sister, it was now going on 5 in the morning and Dean is fast asleep with his sister on his chest while holding some of his shirt. Dean hoped he wouldn't have that kind of night ever again.


	2. First tooth

Dean- 18

Sarah- 10 months old

One afternoon while Sarah was in her bouncer watching tv and Dean was doing a little bit of chores around the apartment, Sarah then started crying out in pain and Dean rushed over to her picking her up.

"Hey what's wrong munchkin?" Dean asked.

She couldn't speak just yet so she just screamed louder making him flinch so he puts her jacket on her then his own he makes his way out to his car then as soon as he strapped his sister in the car seat he got in the driver seat then pulled his phone out to call his sister's doctor and made an appointment for that day and he puts his seatbelt on and begins driving down the road to the doctor's office. He finally arrives and he brings his upset, irritated, and crying sister inside and signs in her in and they wait, during the wait he tries to calm his sister down but it doesn't work.

"Sarah Ambrose". The nurse called.

Dean then brought his sister back to the doctor hoping he can figure out what's wrong, once back there the nurse took her measurements and got her prepped for the doctor, Dean was still trying to calm his sister down but it wouldn't work just then the doctor came in.

"I'm Dr Green what can i do for you". Dr Green said.

"My sister just started crying out in pain and i don't know what's wrong with her". Dean said.

"Alright let's take a look". Dr Green said.

He checked her all over then inspected her mouth and found out what the problem is, she has a tooth coming in.

"I may not be a dentist but i would say she is teething, she has a tooth coming in. So i would suggest getting a couple teething rings put them in the freezer then give it to her it'll help with the pain". Dr Green said.

"Alright is there anything else that can be used for the pain". Dean replied.

"Baby orajel just use a small dab and that should do it". The dr replied.

"Thanks". Dean said.

"Have a good day now". The dr said.

Dean then took his sister and went to the nearest pharmacy to get the baby orajel then to the store to get a couple teething rings, once they were back at the apartment Dean placed his sister in her bouncer for a minute while he put the teething rings in the freezer then he washed his hands to he can apply the orajel to his sister.

"Alright you little munchkin let's put some medicine on your gum and you'll feel better". Dean said.

He then took a small dab of the orajel and put it on his sister's gum he then took his finger out and washed his hands, once that was done he left his sister in her bouncer while he made her a bottle then him some dinner. After his sister had her bottle she fell asleep so he quickly changed her into some pajamas and laid her down in his bed with pillows on the sides so she doesn't roll off, he then ate his dinner and took a quick shower then changed into some boxers and a tshirt for bed. It's now 2 in the morning and Dean was awoken out of his sleep by his sister's crying.

"Hey it's alright princess, i know it hurts. Come on let's go get a teething ring they should be frozen by now". Dean said.

Sarah just cried in pain and agony which broke Dean's heart he hated to see his sister in pain it killed him, he then pulled a teething ring out of the freezer and gave it to his sister who started to chew and gnaw on it relieving some of the pain.

"That better munchkin". Dean said.

Sarah was now satisfied and the pain slowly started to go away, he then went back to his room and he laid her down next to him as soon as she started to fall asleep while he watched a movie. Soon he then fell asleep with a protective arm over his sister and she was curled in her brother's chest with the teething ring barely hanging out of her mouth.


	3. First words

Dean- 19

Sarah- 1 years old

Sarah is now a year old and she has already started walking and she has gotten a couple more teeth in, she is growing up in Dean's eyes it was just like yesterday he brought her home from the hospital and now she is a year old soon she'll be old enough for school. While Dean is watching tv his sister starts to walk towards him holding her arms out to him.

"Hey princess what's up". Dean said.

"D-De". Sarah said.

Dean then broke out in a proud smile at hearing his sister's first word.

"What did you say munchkin". Dean asked wanting to make sure.

"De. De". Sarah said clapping.

"That's a good job princess you said your first word". Dean said proudly.

"De". Sarah said.

"Yeah i'm De". Dean said.

"De". Sarah said again.

Dean was a proud older brother his sister was now walking and talking he was glad he could cherish these moments that come one in a lifetime.


	4. Nightmares

Dean- 20

Sarah- 2

One night while Dean was making dinner for him and his sister he wasn't paying attention to what his sister was watching exactly, it was monster movie playing on the tv but Sarah didn't seem to be affected by it just yet until a real scary part came on and scared her so she turned the tv off and went to her brother just as he set the plates out.

"Alright munchkin dinner then bath then straight to bed ok". Dean said.

"Ok De". Sarah said.

Sarah then started to tell Dean about her day in day care and what they did all day, once the siblings were finished eating Dean put them in the sink so he can wash them after he puts his sister to bed. After he bathed her he changed her into some pink princess pajamas and brushed her hair then putting it in a braid.

"Can you read me a story De? Please". Sarah asked.

"Sure go pick one out". Dean said.

Sarah then ran to her bookcase and picked a story out giving it to her brother, once the story was over Sarah was barely awake she was in and out of concusioness.

"G'night De". Sarah said in a sleepy slur.

"Good night sweetheart sweet dreams". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head and turned her night light on, he left her room leaving the door cracked he then went to the kitchen and began doing the dishes once they were washed, dried, and put away he then took a quick shower then changed into some boxers and a white t shirt he then headed out into the living room to watch tv before bed. It was now a little after midnight and Dean is heading to bed but before he goes into his room he checks in on his sister once he knows she is fine he heads to his room to go to sleep.

2 am

Sarah is now tossing and turning in her bed because she is having a nightmare she then wakes up with a starts and starts sobbing a bit once she has completely calmed down she gets out of her bed and goes to Dean's room to see him laying on his stomach and his left arm hanging down so she tip toes over to him and gently pokes his arms.

"De, De wake up. Wake up De". Sarah said.

Dean groaned he then looked at his alarm clock to see 2:15, he then looks to see his sister standing there with dried tears on her face with new ones threatening to fall he then got up turning on his lamp Sarah then got up on his bed and curled into his side hugging him

"What's wrong princess?" Dean asked.

"I had a bad dream". Sarah whimpered.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked.

"A monster came and took you away then me". Sarah said.

Dean then took his sister into his arms and held her for a moment then pulled her back.

"Listen munchkin no monsters will come to get you or me there is no such things as monsters". Dean said.

"You promise?" Sarah asked.

"I promise". Dean said.

Sarah then hugged her brother and he hugged her back, he then glanced back at the clock and it reads 2:35.

"Alright princess back to bed". Dean said.

"Can i stay wif you?" Sarah asked.

"Sure munchkin". Dean said.

Sarah then crawled up on her brother's bed just as he cut the lamp off, as soon as Dean laid down Sarah put her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat as it slowly lulled her to sleep and he tucked some hair behind her ear moving it out of her face he then kissed her head and held her in a protective hold.

"I promise you Sarah nobody will ever hurt you as long as i'm around i swear". Dean whispered.

Dean then dozed off with his sister in his arms and he couldn't be happier, in fact he is the happiest person ever and he wasn't happy for a long time but since Sarah was placed in his arms he was the happiest man in the world.


	5. Sick

Dean- 21

Sarah- 3

One morning Dean woke up he had to get ready for work and his sister ready for preschool, as soon as he finishes he goes in to wake his sister up but when he touches her forehead he notices she is burning up.

"Sarah, sweetheart wake up". Dean said shaking his sister.

Sarah groaned rolling over feeling very weak and very tired.

"What De?" Sarah croaked.

"Sit up so i can take your temperature". Dean said.

She complied but when she moved she felt a wave of dizziness over her, her head felt like it was going to explode, she was burning up, her stomach was doing this flip flop thing, her throat hurt, her nose was congested, and she had one harsh nasty cough. Dean figured she had the flu so he had to stay home from work to care for his sister, once he got the thermometer he put it under his sister's tongue then after a couple seconds it had registered her temperature to 102.4.

"Alright princess you gotta stay in bed today". Dean said.

"Everything hurts De make it stop". Sarah said with a weak voice.

"I wish i could munchkin you'll feel better after a couple of days i promise". Dean said.

Something in her stomach then lurched because she ran off to the bathroom and leaned over against the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach after she is finished Dean wiped her mouth with a wet wash cloth and had her rinse her mouth out.

"It's hot De it's too hot". Sarah whined.

"Alright i'll get you some clean pjs then i'll give you a cool bath then you can rest for a little while ok". Dean said.

"Ok". Sarah said.

He then ran to her room grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top so she'll be cool then a pair of underwear, he then grabbed her bath stuff and a towel. He then quickly bathed his sister and put her clothes on her he then carried her out with her arms around his neck and her short chubby legs around his waist. He knew that his sister wouldn't sleep in her room so he brought her to his room and covered her up and laid with her until she fell completely asleep, once he knew his sister was in a deep enough sleep he left his room leaving the door cracked so he'll be able to hear his sister if she calls him. He decided to do some chores around the apartment while his sister slept so he cleaned what dishes were in the sink, he vacuumed the floor, and cleaned his sister's room then made up her bed. It's now going on four in the afternoon and he has to wake his sister up to give her some medicine.

"Sarah, sweetheart wake up. Wake up kiddo". Dean said shaking her.

Sarah then groaned and turned facing her brother.

"Wha De?" Sarah said.

"I gotta give you some medicine so you'll feel better". Dean said.

"Ok". Sarah said.

"Good girl". Dean said.

He then took the children's medicine and poured her the right amount in the dosage cup and she took it then drank some juice he then gave her.

"Alright good job, you rest up a little bit more while i go make you some soup". Dean said.

"Ok". Sarah said yawning.

Dean then kissed his sister's head then left the room to go in the kitchen to make some homemade chicken noodle soup for his sister, once the soup was ready he let it cool so it wouldn't be too hot for his sister to eat. Dean then went and got his sister from his room and placed her in her booster seat and got her some soup with a sippy cup of juice he then got himself some, Sarah ate what she could of the soup before pushing it away.

"Alright princess bed time". Dean said.

"Ok. Can i stay with you?" Sarah asked.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

Once Dean got his sister ready for bed and gave her some medicine he then took her to his room just as she was falling asleep, once he laid her down she was out for the night and he knew it so after she fell asleep he took a quick shower and changed for bed. Sarah then curled in her brother's side inhaling his scent which always calmed her down and helped her sleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Dean then kissed her head and slowly began to drift off to sleep.


	6. Sister or Daughter?

Dean- 21

Sarah- 3

One Saturday afternoon Dean decides to take his sister to the park to let off some energy before he takes her back home to take her daily nap. Once Sarah let go of her brother's hand she darted for the slide making Dean laugh some.

"Be careful Sarah". Dean called out to his sister.

"Ok". Sarah said.

The park was a little crowded but Dean was still able to keep his eyes on his sister so she won't get hurt, a mother with a little boy just a bit older than Sarah sat down next to him just as her son went off to play. Dean wasn't much of a people person he didn't have many friends but one, he had Derek who was his mom's brother, and of course he had his sister other than those three he didn't really like people or talking to people.

"Who are you here with?" The lady asked bringing Dean out of his thoughts.

"The little one on the slide". Dean answered.

"I'm Anna and that's my son Joey". Anna said.

"I'm Dean and that's Sarah". Dean said.

"Is she your daughter she is beautiful". Anna said.

"She's my sister and thank you". Dean said.

"She is so adorable". Anna said.

"Thanks". Dean said.

The two continued to talk with one another till Sarah came over to her brother feeling tired.

"What's up princess?" Dean said to his sister.

"I sleepy". Sarah said rubbing her eyes.

"Alright nap time for you". Dean said.

"Nice meeting you Dean". Anna said.

"Same here". Dean said.

Dean then picked his sister up and she laid her head on his shoulder sucking her thumb as Dean was walking home the movement was so relaxing that Sarah fell right asleep on his shoulder, as Dean was walking home something was roaming in his mind of what the woman said to him. Daughter. Dean is raising his sister as his own but she was still his sister but he was conflicted because part of him look at Sarah as his daughter because he's more of a father to her while the other part was just looked at her like the little sister as she is and the older brother as he was. But deep down he knew no matter what Sarah will always be his daughter he loves her to death he would do anything for her, he was more of a father to her anyway more than her biological father who walked out. Sarah maybe his sister but in his heart he will be his daughter and he will be the best father figure he can be.


	7. Derek

Dean- 22

Sarah- 4

One day while Sarah is taking a nap Dean is in the living room while watching tv then he hears a knock at the door and he goes to see who it is and it's his and Sarah's uncle, Derek. Derek practically raised Dean as his own son so he was Dean's father figure.

"Hey Derek what's up man". Dean said bro hugging him.

"Nothing much man, how's it goin? Where's Sarah?" Derek replied.

"It's been good. She's napping right now. Come on man come in you want a beer or something". Dean said.

"Coffee thanks". Derek said.

"So how long you in town for?" Dean asked making the coffee.

"I'm actually moving back i found a job here in town so i'm moving back". Derek said.

"That's great man". Dean said.

"So how you been kid?" Derek asked.

"As good as i can be. I'm working and got Sarah in preschool but". Dean said.

"But what?" Derek asked.

"I want more for her, for us Derek. I'm tired of working these crappy dead end jobs that's making me go no where in life yeah it gives me money so i can support me and Sarah but i wanna do something else i wanna go somewhere in life make something of myself you know". Dean said.

"What'd you have in mind of what you wanted to do?" Derek asked.

"I wanna wrestle. I dropped out of high school so i could do it but i stopped so i can raise Sarah but now i wanna do it again, i love the adrenaline rush, i love everything about it". Dean said.

"What would you do with Sarah if you started wrestling again?" Derek asked.

"Take her with me. I got a buddy who could keep her while i compete". Dean said.

"You wanna take a four year old on the road?" Derek asked.

"It might not be the best idea but at least she'll travel the word and go to different cities and learn new stuff along the way". Dean said.

"And which wrestling company did you wanna go to?" Derek asked.

"CZW". Dean answered.

"Dean are you out of your mind? Those guys are out of control during matches, if you did that and Sarah saw you after a match she will be scared out of her mind wondering if you'll be ok". Derek said.

"It's a start maybe if i do it long enough i'll get noticed and something bigger could happen". Dean said.

"You sure this is what you wanna do?" Derek asked.

"More than anything in the world". Dean answered.

"I'll support you Dean if this is what you wanna do then i'm on board you just have to get Sarah on board and have her get use to the idea. And for any reason that you want me to take her while you still travel i'm just a phone call away". Derek said.

"Thanks Derek it means a lot man". Dean said.

"Dean you're my nephew, Sarah is my niece, i'll always look out for you guys no matter what. Whatever you guys wanna do in life i'm on board i'll support you the entire time". Derek said.

"You have no idea how much that means Derek". Dean said.

"Dean you became a great man no matter what life threw at you, you always found a way to fight it. When Sarah was born you gave up your life to raise her and i know you love her to death, you will do anything and everything for her to make her happy. If only your mom could see what a great man you have become, you know she'll be proud of you Dean. Deep down you know your mom is proud of you for everything you did". Derek said.

Dean never cried in his life not once but what his uncle said brought tears to his eyes because he knew it was true, Sarah then woke up from her nap so Dean sniffed and wiped his eyes before his sister could see.

"Hey princess how was your nap?" Dean asked.

"Good. I'm hungry". Sarah said.

"Alright while i get that you wanna say hi to Uncle Derek". Dean said.

"Uncle DerDer". Sarah said excitedly.

"Hey sweet pea, your growing to be a big girl". Derek said.

"Yeah i'm a big girl i even go to preschool". Sarah said proudly.

"I heard. What are you learning in preschool". Derek said.

"A lot. I learned about animals, dinosaurs, shapes, ABCs'. When even had arts and crafts the other day and i made De i finger painting picture". Sarah said.

"Really?" Derek asked.

"Yeah it's on the fridge". Sarah said.

She went and got it and gave it to her uncle and it was pretty good for a four year old.

"It's beautiful sweet pea". Derek said.

Sarah then put it back just as Dean finished her snack which contained of cheese and crackers with a small cup of milk, he picked her up and set her in her booster seat just as she began to eat her snack while taking sips of her milk.

"Sarah how would you feel if i had a different job?" Dean asked.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Well i would travel all over the place going to different cities. I would wrestle". Dean said.

"What's wrestle?" Sarah asked.

"It's when i go inside a big ring and fight someone i might get hurt sometimes". Dean said.

"You get hurt?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah but not very bad". Dean said.

Sarah didn't like the fact that her brother would get hurt all the time it made her scared, what if he brother got to hurt something bad could happen to him. And where would she go if he left to wrestle.

"What about me?" Sarah asked.

"You would come with me but you would stay with my friend while i fight". Dean answered.

Sarah was still reluctant, she didn't want her brother hurt. She didn't know if she would get hurt. Her mind raced at a hundred miles an hour questions filling her mind but if she wanted her brother to be happy she would let him do it.

"Otay". Sarah said.

Dean smiled and so did Derek, now that Dean can finally fulfill his dream he hoped that his sister would admire him when she grew up. She already looked at him as a role model and someone who she could look up to he just hopes his sister would admire him for this because if he wrestles that means taking her into a dangerous environment all the time and he hoped that she wouldn't get hurt because the first time his sister ever gets hurt he will be on a warpath like never before.


	8. Sami

Dean- 22

Sarah- 4

One day while Sarah is playing on the floor in the living room of the apartment and Dean is watching tv someone knocks at the door so Dean answers it while Sarah continues to play, when Dean opens it he sees his best friend Sami Callihan.

"Sami how's it goin bro? Come in man come in". Dean said.

"I've been good how about you". Sami replied.

"Good good, you want a beer or something?" Dean asked.

"Sure". Sami said.

"So what are you doing around here?" Dean asked.

"I heard you wanted to wrestle i could help you with that". Sami said.

"Oh thanks man". Dean said.

"De i'm hungry". Sarah said.

"Alrighty lunch time then nap time for you". Dean said.

"Otay". Sarah said.

"You go finish playing while i make your lunch ok". Dean said.

Sarah nodded making her pigtails bobble she then went back to her game, Dean then pulled out stuff to make his sister some lunch.

"I didn't know you had a kid". Sami said.

"She's not my kid she's my sister, Sarah". Dean replied.

"How old is she?" Sami asked.

"4". Dean answered.

"She looks a lot like you that's why i asked". Sami said.

"She's my life, my world". Dean said.

"Mind if i say hi". Sami asked.

"Go ahead but she's shy at first so don't get offended if she feels a bit scared". Dean said.

Sami then went over to the little girl who was playing with her dolls and he sat down next to her.

"Hi i'm Sami i'm Dean's friend". Sami said.

"Hi i'm Sarah". Sarah said shyly.

"That's a real pretty name". Sami said.

"Thank you". Sarah said.

"So what are you playing over here?" Sami asked.

"I'm having a tea party with my dolls sometimes De plays with me to when he's not busy". Sarah said.

"Really". Sami asked amused.

Dean's face then turned bright red but he wasn't ashamed or embarrassed at playing tea party with his little sister if it made her happy then he'll play it with her.

"Alright Sarah time for lunch then your nap". Dean said.

"Otay". Sarah said.

"Clean your toys up and put them in your room". Dean said.

"Otay". Sarah said.

She gathered up the toys and brought them in her room putting them away, while Dean cut her grilled cheese in four pieces and then poured her some soup Sami had an amused look on his face.

"So tea party huh i thought you wanted to be a wrestler". Sami joked.

"Oh shut it, as long as it made her happy i'll do it". Dean said.

"You really love her don't you?" Sami asked.

"With everything i have. She's my life, my world, i'd do anything for her and i'll do anything to make her happy and if that's playing tea party then i'll do it". Dean said.

"You are so going soft man". Sami said.

"I am not". Dean said.

After a couple minutes of silence Dean spoke up again.

"Sami i have to ask you, your my best friend. If anything were to happen to me would you take care of Sarah, would you be her godfather. Your the only one i trust right now and i know that you won't let anything happen to her". Dean said.

"I'd be honored to be her godfather Dean hell she could even call me Uncle Sami if she wants to". Sami said.

"And you call me soft?" Dean asked.

Sarah then came back in the room and Dean sat her in her booster seat as she began eating her grilled cheese with her soup, after she finished Dean took her dishes then picked her up and began rocking her gently while humming a song to her which almost always helped her go to sleep.

"Dean what are you doing man?" Sami asked in a whispered voice.

"I'm putting her to sleep it's the only way she can go to sleep". Dean said.

Sarah is slowly going to sleep and after a couple of minutes she is finally asleep on her brother's shoulder so he quietly makes his way to her room then tucks her in for her nap he brushes some hair out of her face then caressed her cheek then kissed her head.

"Have a good nap sweetheart". Dean whispered.

Dean then quietly made his way out of her room leaving the door cracked so he can hear her if she calls.

"Oh yeah your so going soft dude". Sami said.

"Yeah yeah whatever". Dean said.

Dean and Sami then started talking about when Dean is gonna start wrestling and if Sami could watch her while he competes. Dean hoped things started to look up for him, he wanted to do something else he wanted to go somewhere in life. He wanted his sister to be proud of him and he will make his sister proud.


	9. Halloween

Dean- 21

Sarah- 3

This is the one time of year Dean loves, Halloween. He took Sarah out last Halloween and he nearly flipped when she wandered off without him but he found her just a few houses down and she was crying but he picked her up and held her close then told her to never wonder off again. Hopefully this year she won't wander off or get lost again. And as much as he doesn't want to he's going to dress up but only for his sister other than that he'd stay home and watch movies all night by himself. Ever since Sarah was born it has changed Dean's life forever and he couldn't be more happier. It was now going on 5 in the evening and Sarah had woken up from her nap, had a snack, now Dean is getting his sister into her fairy costume she picked out. She put the dress on by herself and he is putting the fake wings then puts her shoulder length hair up into bun not very perfect but it was decent, he then added just a little glitter on her cheeks.

"How do I look De?" Sarah asked twirling around.

"You look very beautiful sweetheart". Dean said.

"Now you gotta get ready so we can go". Sarah told her brother.

"Alright I'll go get ready you watch tv till I come out ok". Dean said.

"Ok". Sarah said.

Dean then went off to his room to change into his costume while Sarah watched tv waiting, after 10 minutes Dean came out of his room dressed as Batman.

"How do I look sweetheart?" Dean asked.

Sarah looked at her brother and was excited because he dressed up as their favorite superhero so she ran to him and he sweeped her up holding tightly in a protective grip, he then grabbed her jacket putting it on her then his own after that he grabbed her trick or treat bag and took hold of her hand and headed out. When they headed to houses Sarah was amazed by all the decorations and the other people in costumes, Dean was keeping a very close eye on his sister making sure she won't wander off by herself. Some of the houses that Sarah saw were a bit scary for a kid her age but Dean assured her that it's fake and that nothing will happen to her with him around. It's now almost 9 at night and they have went to every single house in the neighborhood plus a few more house that Dean knew about, Sarah was ready to go to sleep and she was cold. Dean picked her up and the second her head hit his shoulder she was out like a light. After they arrived back at the small apartment Dean put his sister in some princess pajamas tucked her into bed then cut her night light on.

"Sweet dreams baby girl". Dean whispered.

Dean kissed her head then left her room leaving the door cracked, he quickly changed into some boxers and a t shirt before going out to the living room turning on a horror movie marathon then getting some of his hidden candy, making popcorn, and getting a few beers. He finished his beers, half his popcorn, and all his candy, it's a little after 2 am so he cleans his mess up then before heading to bed he checks in on his sister to see her sleeping peacefully so he left her door cracked before going back to his room and going to sleep himself.


	10. Thunderstorms

Dean- 21

Sarah- 3

The past couple of days in Cincinnati they have rain showers and the news called for serve thunderstorms moving in the area. One afternoon the skies were darkened with clouds and rain was pouring from the sky pounding on the windows of the small two bedroom apartment, Dean was watching tv while Sarah played on the floor it was getting close to Sarah's nap so Dean had to get her lunch ready while she played. Just then a huge clap of thunder rumbles in the sky scaring the hell out of Sarah making her run to Dean wrapping her arms around his legs tightly.

"Woah what's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked.

"Something made a big noise and it scared me". Sarah whimpered.

Another huge clap of thunder rumbled scaring her again with lightening flashing through the window.

"There it is again". Sarah whimpered.

Dean then picked her up knowing what's wrong now.

"Sweetheart it's only a storm it's not gonna hurt you I promise". Dean said.

Another clap of thunder hit with lightening lighting up the sky but this time all the power went out in the apartment scaring Sarah even more.

"Don't worry little munchkin the power only went out it'll come back on I'll get some flashlights and candles ok". Dean said.

Dean then went to his room to get the flashlights and candles, he lit the candles putting them out of reach of his sister, he put a flashlight in the living room where his sister could finish playing while he finished her lunch. Once he finished he set a flashlight at the table so she can have some light, he then set her in her booster seat and she began eating her sandwich while nibbling on her carrot sticks taking a sip of her milk. Dean then began his lunch because he'd eat after Sarah went to sleep for her nap, he then turned back to his sister to see her dozing off in her booster seat making him chuckle.

"Alright princess nap time". Dean said.

"Otay I weally sleepy De". Sarah said in a sleepy slur.

Dean then picked her up and began gently bouncing her and humming a lullaby which always put her to sleep, soon after that she was out cold on his shoulder so he quietly made his way to her room laying her down in her bed tucking the blanket around her then placing her bear in her left arm just as she began hugging it close to her.

"Have a good nap munchkin". Dean whispered.

He kissed her forehead then quietly left the room leaving the door open, he then went back to the kitchen to finish his lunch. Once he finished he put his plate in the sink and went back to the couch to wait for the power to come back on. After a couple of hours the power finally came back on and Sarah woke up from her nap.

"Hey sweetheart have a good nap". Dean said.

"Yess I hungry". Sarah said.

"Alrighty then let's get you a snack". Dean said.

Sarah then held her arms out wanting to be picked up and he complies then sets her in the booster seat, he then gets her some yogurt and fruit in a small bowl with some water once she is finished Dean sets her on the floor so she can play while he does the little bit of dishes. The storm has somewhat calmed down but it was still pouring outside, Dean is watching tv while Sarah plays on the floor.


	11. Date Night

Dean- 22

Sarah- 4

One afternoon while Sarah is taking her daily nap Dean is out in the living room watching tv till his phone rings.

-Hello. Dean answered.

-Dean its Bella from work. Bella said.

-Hey Bella what's going on. Dean replied.

Bella had a huge crush on Dean and he felt the same way the only problem is she doesn't really know about Sarah yet since Dean keeps to himself at work.

-I was wondering if you were free tonight maybe we can go to dinner then get a drink. Bella said.

-Sure I'd love to what time. Dean said.

-7. She answered.

-I'll be ready. Dean replied.

-See you then. Bella said.

-See you. Dean said.

Dean then hung his phone up and rushed quickly but quietly to his room to figure out what he's gonna wear so he picks out a nice dress shirt with black jeans then picks out a pair of tennis shoes. He hasn't been on a date or did anything with a woman since his sister was born this one his only one since his sister was born and he was happy, don't get him wrong he loves his sister to death but he wanted to spend time with someone else. He got so caught up with his date he didn't know that Sarah came in the room and started tugging on his pants till he looked down.

"Hey munchkin". Dean said picking her up,

"What you doing De?" Sarah asked.

"I'm getting ready for a date sweetheart so your gonna spend tonight with Uncle Sami". Dean said.

"I wanna go wif you why can't I go?" Sarah asked disappointed.

"A date is for two grown ups to spend time with each other by themselves and get to know one another". Dean explained.

"I don't want you to go, I want you to stay wif me". Sarah said.

"Sweetheart I'll be back I'll only be gone for an hour or so you'll be fine with Uncle Sami". Dean said.

"Don't go De pwease". Sarah begged with the puppy dog look.

"Why don't you want me to go princess?" Dean asked.

"You might forget all about me". Sarah said with unshed tears forming in her eyes.

"Aw sweetheart I will never ever forget about you I promise you wanna know why". Dean said.

"Why". Sarah replied.

"Because you will always be my number one girl in the whole world". Dean said.

"You promise". Sarah said.

"I promise". Dean said.

Dean then made her a quick snack then once she finished he let her play while he showered, once he was showered and shaved he got dressed then called his best friend Sami to see if he can watch his sister for the night.

-What up Dean. Sami said.

-I need a favor tonight if you could help me out. Dean said.

-What you need bro. Sami said.

-Could you watch Sarah I have a date tonight. Dean said.

-Sure man I'll be over soon. Sami said.

-Thanks man. Dean said.

-No problem Dean. Sami said.

Dean then hung his phone up and started to adjust his dress shirt and his jeans, he then sprayed just a little bit of cologne on then combed his hair back just a tad bit then went out to check on his sister who was happily playing with her dolls.

"What do you think sweetheart does your big brother clean up nicely or what?" Dean asked.

"You look beautiful De". Sarah said.

"Men aren't beautiful there handsome and thank you sweetheart". Dean said.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and Sarah wanted to do it but Dean followed her to be safe.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked through the door.

"It's Uncle Sami". Sami said.

"Uncle Sami!" Sarah said in excitement.

She then rushed to open the door and once she finally did she practically jumped into Sami's arms and with him being a pro wrestler he caught her in time holding her in a tight protective grip.

"How's my little munchkin doing today". Sami asked.

"Ok, De has a date". Sarah said.

"Is that right". Sami said.

"Sweetheart why don't you go play while I talk to Uncle Sami". Dean said.

"Ok". Sarah said.

Sami then set her down and she ran beginning to play with her toys while Sami had an amused look on his face staring at Dean who had a look on him that said I'm busted.

"A date huh wow, when was the last time you got out". Sami asked.

"Before Sarah was born so about 4 years ago". Dean said.

"Damn man". Sami said.

"That's not all she doesn't know about Sarah hell nobody at my job really knows about her". Dean said.

"What?" Sami asked in surprise.

"I don't really like talking about my personal life man that includes her. It's nobodies business to know about her". Dean said.

"I totally get you man and I respect that it's just when you do start your wrestling career it's gonna be known to everyone that you have a sister". Sami said.

"Please don't remind me". Dean said.

"Anyways what is the munchkin's bed time and all that". Sami asked.

"She eats dinner at 6:30, she has her bath at 7, then her bed time is 7:30". Dean said.

"She allergic to anything I should know about?" Sami asked.

"Nope". Dean answered.

Dean then saw the time and it was a little after 6 so he decided Sarah can have pizza for dinner with a juice box, Dean then had to take off soon but not before saying bye to his sister.

"Alright sweetheart I'm going now so be good for Uncle Sami and do everything he tells you alright". Dean said.

"Ok". Sarah said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then kissed her head a couple of times before grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Oh Sami I forgot if she has trouble sleeping try reading her a book or gently rock her and hum a lullaby I'll guarantee she'll be out for the night". Dean said.

"Gotcha". Sami said.

Dean then said his last goodbye but has a little hard time leaving since this is his first date in four years and the first time he'll be leaving his sister and it didn't feel right. A little while after Dean left Sami ordered a pizza for dinner while he played with his niece on the floor, once the pizza arrived Sami had Sarah pick up all her toys put them in her room then he sat her in her booster seat and got her some pizza but cut it in small pieces for her so she won't choke. It was now after 7 and time for her bath and so far Sami is doing a pretty good job, once she is finished he has to do her hair and that might be a bit difficult for Sami since he didn't know how to do hair very well.

"Alright munchkin how do you want your hair?" Sami asked.

"A braid". Sarah replies.

"Let's do this then". Sami said.

Sami then brushed her hair out then started braiding it making it a little lopsided and crooked but it was still good. Sarah then started to feel a bit sleepy but also restless.

"Come on munchkin it's bedtime your brother will be very upset if you don't go to sleep". Sami said.

"No, I want De to come home". Sarah said.

"De will be home soon alright sweetheart right now it's bedtime". Sami said.

"No". Sarah said.

Sami then picked her up and gently bounced her while humming a lullaby soon she then began to calm down and she put her head on Sami's shoulder.

"Unca Sami can you read me a story". Sarah said in a slur.

"Sure sweetheart". Sami said.

Sarah was then brought back in her room and tucked in her bed then Sami picked up one of her books and began reading to her, once the story was finished she was knocked out cold.

"Sleep tight munchkin". Sami whispered.

He then kissed her head cut her night light on the quietly left her room leaving the door cracked, he put some pizza on a plate got a beer from the fridge turned the tv on and watched a movie till Dean got home.

While

Dean's date is over and he kissed Bella's soft lips until he broke it then they smiled.

"I had a great time tonight Dean maybe we could do it again sometime". Bella said.

"Maybe I gotta go now". Dean said.

"See you at work then". Bella said.

"See you then". Dean said.

They shared one last kiss and before things got too heated Dean broke the kiss.

"Good night Dean". Bella said.

"Good night Bella". Dean said.

Bella got in her car and drove away while Dean went back in the apartment, he quietly made his way inside knowing his sister is asleep and he seen Sami watching tv while drinking a beer.

"So how was it?" Sami asked.

"It was great man. How was Sarah". Dean said.

"She was fine got a bit fussy but she was good". Sami said.

Sami saw that his friend had something on his mind.

"What's up man". Sami said.

"Should I be doing this man? Should I actually be dating right now?" Dean asked.

"You can do whatever you want if you need me to watch Sarah I'll do it so you can go out for an hour or two". Sami said.

"She begged me not to go out tonight". Dean said.

"Why". Sami asked.

"She thought I'd forget all about her". Dean said.

"She's four man she doesn't really know about dating or any of that she'll probably get use to it once she gets older". Sami said.

"Your right I'm gonna go check on her". Dean said.

"I'm gonna head out I got an early day tomorrow". Sami said.

"Alright night man". Dean said.

"Night". Sami said.

Dean then let his friend out and locked up the apartment, he then quickly changed for bed then went in and checked on his sister who had the blanket hanging on the floor her teddy bear in one arm and her thumb in her mouth. Dean smiled and chuckled picking up the blanket it and putting it on his sister tucking it around her.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He kissed her head then quietly left her room going to his own going to sleep for the night.


	12. Boyfriends

Dean- 22

Sarah- 4

Dean is getting off of work to pick up his sister from pre school his favorite time of day everyday, he goes to the pre school and he stands outside the gate watching his sister play with the other kids the sight swells his heart and a smile forms on his face. He then goes in and when the gate opened Sarah saw her brother and dashed over to him in a heartbeat.

"Dean!" Sarah yelled in excitement.

Dean sweeps her up in his arms hugging her close kissing her head.

"Hey how's my little munchkin doing. Were you good at school today?" Dean asked.

"Yup". Sarah said.

"That's my girl". Dean said.

Dean then held her in one arm while he went and collected her stuff from her cubby then talked to her teacher to see how she's doing in school and how much progress she is making, once that's over Dean goes to his car buckling his sister in her booster seat then got in the driver seat driving back to the apartment while Sarah tells Dean all about her day at school.

"Alright munchkin what do you want for dinner?" Dean asked.

" Spaghetti and meatballs". Sarah said.

"Spaghetti and meatballs it is then". Dean said.

Once they were at the apartment Dean grabbed his sister's stuff with one arm and took her hand with the other, once they got inside Sarah played while Dean got their dinner started. Once it was finished Dean had his sister clean up her toys putting them in her room then back to the living room to eat once he got her settled in the booster seat he gave her the plate of food then a sippy cup filled with juice but not too much.

"Did you do anything fun at school today munchkin?" Dean asked.

"Yea i played with Jesse". Sarah said.

"Who's Jesse?" Dean asked.

"My boyfriend". Sarah answered.

Dean then choked on his food at what his sister said, boyfriend? Boyfriend? She was only four years old she's way too young for a boyfriend.

"Boyfriend? Sweetheart your only four you don't need a boyfriend now or ever for that matter". Dean said.

"He's not my real boyfriend silly, he's a boy who is my friend". Sarah said.

"Ok good but still you don't need a boyfriend not now not ever". Dean said.

"I don't like boys De they have cooties". Sarah said.

"Yes they do so you have to stay away from them or you might catch the cooties to". Dean said.

"I don't want cooties". Sarah said.

"Then don't get any boyfriends, plus i don't wanna have to beat anybody up if they hurt my little princess". Dean said.

"Ok no boyfriends". Sarah said.

"That's my girl". Sarah said.

Once she was finished Dean put the dirty dishes in the sink and the leftovers in the fridge, he then helped his sister get ready for bed. Once she was settled he tucked her in putting her stuffed bear in her arm as she was barely awake.

"N'night De". Sarah said.

"Good night sweetheart sweet dreams". Dean whispered.

Dean kissed her head then before he left the room he turned her night light on then left her room leaving the door cracked so he would hear her in the middle of the night. He then moved to the kitchen to do the dirty dishes, once they were finished he quickly changed for bed then went out to watch a movie and he thought to himself once Sarah gets older he's gonna have to do something to keep the boys away because he'll be damned if his sister ever dates because that'll never happen. He wants to keep her this age forever because he doesn't want his sister to grow up he wants her to stay his little girl forever.


	13. Loose Tooth

Dean- 22

Sarah- 4

One afternoon while Dean is cleaning the apartment and Sarah is having her snack, when she takes a huge bite from her apple it hurts one of her teeth having her cry out in pain making Dean panic and rush to her.

"Sarah? What's wrong sweetheart?" Dean asked panicked.

"My tooth hurts". Sarah said in pain.

"Let me see princess". Dean said.

Sarah then complied letting her brother see her teeth to find out which tooth hurts and why it hurts, Dean then inspects it and has a small smile on his face.

"Well munchkin I think I know why your tooth hurts". Dean said.

"Why". Sarah replied.

"Your tooth is loose tooth and you know what that means". Dean said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"When your tooth falls out you put it under your pillow and the tooth fairy will come take your tooth then leave you money". Dean said.

"The tooth fairy? Really". Sarah said in excitement.

"Yup but don't mess with your tooth it'll fall out on its own". Dean said.

"Alright Dean". Sarah said.

"Now it's nap time my little munchkin". Dean said.

"Ok". Sarah said.

Sarah then picked her toys bringing them to her room putting them away then got into her bed ready for her daily nap, Dean then comes in her room to tuck her in.

"Alright princess nap time you got everything you need?" Dean asked.

"I got my teddy bear, can i have my radio on please". Sarah said.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

He then turned the radio on and Sarah got relaxed and sleepy real fast.

"Have a good nap princess". Dean whispered.

Sarah then closed her eyes drifting off to sleep and after a minute she was totally asleep so Dean kissed her head then made his way out of her room leaving the door cracked as he heads back into the living room to watch tv.

A few days later.

Dean goes to pick his sister up at preschool one afternoon and before he could even get in the classroom Sarah already rushes across the room to her brother crashing into his legs.

"I guess someone's excited to see me, how you doing princess. Did you do good at school?" Dean said.

"Yeah. And look De my tooth fell out today see". Sarah said.

Sarah showed her brother where her tooth fell out and where it now leaves a small little empty space between her other baby teeth.

"Wow now tonight you put your tooth under your pillow and the tooth fairy will come and leave you money". Dean said.

"Cool". Sarah said.

Dean the collected his sister's stuff from her cubby then took her hand leaving the pre school, later that night before Sarah went to bed she put her tooth under her pillow then went to sleep.

The next morning

Sarah was up bright and early to check if the tooth fairy came, she ripped the pillow from it's spot and saw instead of her tooth she saw a $5 dollar bill so she gets it and goes to Dean's room jumping on his bed waking him up.

"Sarah stop jumping on the bed before you get hurt". Dean said.

"De, De, the tooth fairy came just like you said". Sarah said.

Sarah showed him the money and he smiled then he grabbed his sister making her squeal in excitement. He's so glad he can cherish these moments forever.


	14. Growing Up

Dean- 22

Sarah- 4

Sarah is growing up right before Dean's eyes she is the apple of his eye, she means everything to him. Whenever he has a bad day at work or just in general when he sees her his whole mood changes and she brightens up his day. Today is only one of the proudest days in his life today Sarah graduates pre school so he invited Sami and Derek to it. They were talking about what to do after while the kids got ready. The ceremony finally started and all the kids had their caps and gowns on, Dean looked like he was about to cry at seeing his sister graduate it brought him joy. He brought a camera so he can take pictures at the end right now the teacher is giving a speech about the school year and all the progress the students made next before the students got their diplomas they say what they wanna be when they grow up and it's Sarah's turn.

"When I grow up I wanna wrestle just like my big brother". Sarah said proudly.

Everybody clapped and 'awed', Dean formed a lump in his throat because his sister wanted to be like him when she was older and it made him wanna cry but he wiped his eyes before the tears could come out. Sami and Derek saw how emotional Dean was getting so they patted his shoulder, once the last kid was finished they got the diplomas read and the kids lined up and they got to Sarah.

"Sarah Ambrose". The teacher said.

She took her diploma in one hand and waved to her brother and two uncles, they waved back at her with proud smiles on their faces. Once the ceremony was over Sarah ran straight to her brother's arms.

"De!" Sarah yelled in excitement.

"There's my girl, I'm very proud of you munchkin". Dean said.

"Were all very proud of you princess". Sami said.

"Thank you Uncle Sami". Sarah said.

Sarah then took her pictures with Dean, Sami, and Derek. Once they were done taking pictures they revealed a surprise for her.

"Sarah how would you like to go to Chuck E Cheese for dinner?" Dean asked.

"Yea yea please De please". Sarah said.

"Let's go sweetheart". Dean said.

Derek took a hold of his niece while Dean carried the diploma in his hand while searching for the car keys, Dean got in the driver seat while Sami got in the passenger seat then Derek got his niece strapped in her booster seat and sat in the back with her.

"So Sarah are you gonna be ready for kindergarten in the fall?" Derek said.

"What's kindergarten?" Sarah asked.

"It where you go to a school for big kids but you'll be in a class with kids your age and you'll learn new stuff". Derek explained.

"Will you be there Dean". Sarah said.

"I will be there for your first day sweetheart I promise". Dean said.

They finally arrived at the Chuck E Cheese, Derek got his niece out of the booster seat and they got out followed by Dean and Sami, they paid for the rest of the day so they can play as many games as they want. Sami takes Sarah to the first game which is ski ball and it took her a few tries before she got the hang of it with Sami's help of course. When she got a high score and a long line of tickets came out she jumped up and down in excitement then Dean and Derek came over then she showed them her tickets. After a while of playing games it was time for pizza.

Skips time

Sarah is now drained of all her energy so Dean picks her up and she starts to close her eyes drifting off to sleep, they all go out to the car and Dean straps his sister into her booster seat while Sami and Derek got in. They finally arrived back to Dean's apartment and Sarah was still barely awake so Dean grabbed her from her booster seat and she settled her head on his shoulder.

"Alright princess let's get you to bed". Dean said.

She nodded sleepy and they all went up to the apartment and once they got up there Dean took his sister to her room got her ready for bed then Sami and Derek came in so they can all say good night to her.

"N'night De...N'night Unca Derek...N'night Unca Sami". Sarah said in a slur.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

"Sleep tight munchkin". Sami whispered.

"Sleep well sweet pea". Derek whispered.

They kiss her head then Dean cuts her nightlight on then leave her room with the door cracked and Dean gets three beers from the fridge one for himself the other two for Sami and Derek.

"You alright man?" Sami asked his friend.

"Sarah's growing up right before my eyes it was like I just brought her home from the hospital now she's going into kindergarten it's like I'm losing my little girl". Dean said.

"Dean you will never lose her no matter what she'll always be your little girl". Derek said.

"Derek's right man no matter what or where you go in life she'll always be there with you, he'll I bet when you start wrestling she'll be your own little cheerleader plus we all heard her today she wants to wrestle just like you when she gets older". Sami said.

Dean started to let what his friend and uncle were saying sink in his head, after a while it started to get a bit late so Sami and Derek left then before Dean went to bed he checked in on his sister by watching her from the door, he knows that she will always be his little girl no matter how old she gets he just wished that she could stay little forever so he would never have to let her go.


	15. First day of school

Dean- 23

Sarah- 5

Dean had to get up a little early today because today was the first day of school for Sarah and she'd be going into kindergarten today, it broke his heart a little because his sister is growing up right before his eyes but she would always stay his little girl no matter what so he got up he got dressed then went to wake his sister up.

"Sarah, sweetheart it's time to wake up come on wakey wakey". Dean said gently shaking her.

Sarah stirred waking up to see her brother.

"What De?" Sarah asked.

"It's your first day of school come on time to get up". Dean said.

"Are you gonna be there with me?" Sarah asked.

"I'm gonna drop you off then i have to go to work". Dean said.

"Ok". Sarah said.

"Come on do you got your outfit picked out or do you want help". Dean said.

"Could you help me". Sarah replied.

"Sure munchkin". Dean said.

Dean then went to her closet to pick out an outfit he picked out a sky blue t shirt with a pair of jeans with a butter fly on them along with her tennis shoes, he quickly bathes her then she dresses herself for school.

"Alright sweetheart how do you want your hair". Dean said.

"Can i have a braid please De". Sarah said.

"Sure". Dean said.

Dean then did a braid that was perfect he then had to get Sarah her breakfast and then pack her lunch.

"Alright sweetheart go get your backpack and sit it out here ok". Dean said.

"Ok". Sarah said.

Sarah then went to grab her backpack from her room while Dean got breakfast ready, while the waffles were in the toaster he heard a knock at the door and wondered who it could be at 6 in the morning so he went to open it and saw his friend Sami there.

"Sami what are you doing here this early man". Dean said.

"I wanted to see Sarah off to her first day of school". Sami said.

Dean then let him in and they went to the kitchen where Dean finished breakfast quickly while Sami poured him and Dean coffee, Dean then set Sarah's breakfast on the table as she just came out.

"Uncle Sami". Sarah said excitedly.

"Hey munchkin you ready for your first day of school". Sami said.

"Yeah". Sarah said.

"Alright time to eat sweetheart". Dean said.

Sarah then climbed up in the chair and began eating her waffles while Dean made her lunch.

"So Sarah are you ready for kindergarten". Sami said.

"Yeah but what if no one likes me". Sarah said.

"What? Everyone will love you sweetheart". Dean said.

Sarah then continued to eat while Dean made her lunch which was a simple pb&J sandwich, carrot stick, fruit snack, and a juice box.

"Hey you alright man". Sami said.

"I'm fine". Dean said.

"Liar". Sami said.

"Alright i'm not it's just she's starting kindergarten today, she's growing up to fast Sami". Dean said.

"It's life Dean, no matter what she'll always need you. She'll always come running to you i guarantee that". Sami said.

Once Dean finished her lunch he put it in her backpack then grabbed a light jacket in case it was too cold outside, once Sarah was finished Dean quickly washed the dishes then put them away he then put the jacket on his sister then gave her, her backpack as they walked out the door. They all got in the car just as Dean drove to the elementary school just as Sarah was in the back singing to herself, after a 10 minute drive they arrive at the school and Dean is starting to get butterflies in his stomach he wasn't ready to do this but he had to.

"Alright sweetheart let's go". Dean said.

Sarah unbuckled herself and grabbed her backpack getting out of the car, Dean took a hold of his sister's hand and he felt her grip tighten a little she was also getting a bit nervous. Sarah then pulled her brother's hand stopping him and Sami.

"What's wrong sweetheart". Dean asked getting to her level.

"I don't wanna go anymore, i wanna stay with you". Sarah said.

"I know sweetheart but you have to go to school, if you go to school you can make lots of friends and you'll get smart. It's won't be bad i promise". Dean said.

"Will you stay with me?" Sarah asked.

"I can stay a few minutes before i go". Dean said.

"Ok". Sarah said.

They then continued the walk to find the kindergarten class till they heard a bunch of kids playing knowing they found it and a woman who looked to be in her early to late 30s', wearing a blouse with a long skirt, tennis shoes, and her hair in a pony tail.

"Hi how can i help you". The woman said.

"I'm here to drop my sister off". Dean said.

The teacher then looked down to see Sarah standing behind Dean a little clutching his pants leg.

"Hi i'm Ms. Johnson what's your name". said.

"I'm Sarah". Sarah said shyly.

"That's a pretty name don't you wanna come in and meet the other kids". She said.

"Go on sweetheart go play with the kids". Dean said encouraging her.

Sarah looked around and saw kids her age playing with different toys, coloring, everything it looked ok for her, Sarah then hugged her brother then Sami.

"I'll be back at 2:30 sharp to get you ok". Dean said.

"Ok". Sarah said.

Dean then kissed her head a couple times and she kissed his cheek.

"I love you De". Sarah said.

"I love you too sweetheart". Dean said.

The teacher then took Sarah's hand guiding her away from Dean as she was getting class started, Dean then left the elementary school with Sami.

"It's not the end of the world Dean it's for 8 hours she'll be fine". Sami said.

"A lot can happen in 8 hours Sami". Dean said.

Dean then dropped Sami off at his job before going to work himself, this is gonna be a long day in Dean's head.

(Skips time)

It's now 2:30 and Dean goes to pick his sister up from school, he arrives to the school and goes to the kindergarten class to see some parents picking up their kids while some other kids played. Sarah's teacher then saw Dean and she went to him.

"Sarah was fantastic today she is such a sweet girl, you must be very proud of her". The teacher said.

"I am very much". Dean said.

The teacher then went over a few things with Dean for the school year, while Sarah was playing she heard a very familiar voice and she looked over to see her brother there to pick her up so she ran over to him.

"De!" Sarah said excitedly.

Dean then saw his sister running towards him so he bent down to pick her up as she flew into his arms.

"Hey sweetheart, you have a good day today". Dean said.

"Yeah". Sarah said.

Dean then got his sister's backpack from her cubby and left the school, he then went out to the car to put his sister into her car seat then getting in the driver's seat heading home for the day.

"So what'd you do at school today sweetheart". Dean said.

We colored, sang ABCs', we learned a lot Dean it was fun i even made friends". Sarah said.

"Sounds like you had a good day today". Dean said.

They arrived at the apartment and went inside, it was now going on 5 in the evening so Dean had to get dinner started while Sarah finished up something for school. Once she was finished Dean gave her, her dinner while he looked over her homework.

"Looks good sweetheart". Dean said.

Once Sarah was finished her dinner she had to get a bath then go to sleep, once she is finished she is wearing purple pajamas and is very tired.

"Alright bed time my little munchkin". Dean said.

Dean then brought her to her room and tucked her in.

"Can you read me a story De?" Sarah asked sleepy.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

Dean then picked a book out and read a few pages and before he knew it Sarah was fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He then turned her radio on playing music softly then her nightlight and left her room leaving the door cracked. He then went to go clean the kitchen and then he headed to bed himself for the night.


	16. Hospital Trip

Dean- 23

Sarah- 5

One day while Sarah was playing during recess she wanted to go on the monkey bars by herself and she got halfway across when she lost her balance and slipped falling and landing on her right wrist letting out a high pitch scream alerting the teachers and they called an ambulance to take her to the hospital and one of the teachers went with her while another called Dean at work.

Meanwhile

It was a real slow day for Dean at his job and he was getting bored by the minute by just sitting around answering the phones, then while he was reading a magazine his cell phone rings with Sarah's school calling and wonders why they would be calling him unless she was sick but when he dropped her off she was fine so he answered it.

-Hello. Dean answered.

-Is this the guardian to Sarah Ambrose. The teacher said.

-Yes i'm her brother is everything alright. Dean said.

-I'm afraid she had an accident here at school and had to be transported to the hospital. The teacher said.

Dean's heart dropped into his stomach and his face paled wondering what could have happened to his little sister so he gets the name of the hospital from the teacher writes it down and tries to bolt for the door till his boss stops him.

"Whoa Dean what's the rush". His boss said.

"I don't have time to explain i'll call you later and explain". Dean said quickly.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what the problem is". His boss said.

"I'm walking out that door and no one is going to stop me". Dean said.

"If you walk out that door consider yourself fired". His boss said.

"You can't fire me if i quit". Dean said.

Dean then dropped all his work stuff then ran out the door and out to his car, once he is in the car he rushes to the hospital. He makes it in record time and with the speeding he did he was surprised he didn't get pulled over by the cops, he then parks and rushes in the hospital going to the floor his sister is on and the elevator ride is the longest ride of his life and once the doors open he flies out and finds one of the teacher's that works at Sarah's school and found her.

"Where's Sarah? Is she ok?" Dean asked.

"They think it could be a sprained wrist, she was on the monkey bars and she must have slipped and landed on her wrist she's back with the doctor now". The teacher said.

Dean then goes to find the doctor who is working on his sister and finds them, his heart breaks as he hears his baby sister crying in pain.

"And who are you sir?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Sarah's brother". Dean said.

"De". Sarah cried.

Dean then moved to his sister and sat her in his lap while the doctor finished wrapping her wrist and Sarah held onto her brother clutching his arm for dear life while he whispered soothing words to her. Once the doctor was finished he instructed Dean what to do.

"Alright it's only a sprained wrist so it should be good in just a few weeks, ice it on and off for ten minutes everyday twice a day for the next few weeks". The doctor said.

"Thanks doc". Dean said.

"Your welcome, you two have a good day". The doctor said.

Dean then hoisted Sarah up in his arms holding her as she wrapped her arms around his neck lying her head on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart you were really brave". Dean said.

"I tried to be brave like you De". Sarah said.

Dean then formed a lump in his throat and swallowed it then kissed her head as she slowly fell asleep, he now had to talk to either Sami or Derek to figure out what he's gonna do since he quit his job.


	17. Trouble and Questions

Dean- 24

Sarah- 6

Ever since Dean quit his job Derek and Sami have been helping him and Sarah as much as they can, one day while Dean is at his small apartment cleaning his cell phone rings with Sarah's school calling. Ever since her trip to the hospital his heart stops when they call him during the school day.

-Hello. Dean answered.

-Is this the guardian to Sarah Ambrose? The principal asked.

-Yes I'm her brother. Is she alright? Dean asked.

-She's fine but right now she's in my office, she was in a altercation with another student. The principal said.

Dean was highly confused because he knew his sister never got in trouble at school for anything, she was always a kind, sweet, caring little girl. What kind of trouble could she have gotten in?

-I'll be down as soon as I can. Dean said.

-I'll see you when you get here. The principal said.

Dean hung up his phone and rushed out the apartment and down to his car rushing to his sister's school, he's there after a 5 minute drive and he rushes in to the school and to the office.

"Can I help you sir". The receptionist said.

"I got a call from the principal and my sister is in there". Dean said.

"One second". The receptionist said.

She then went back to get the principal while Dean waited patiently as he could then an older man dressed in a suit and his hair combed back.

"I'm Principal Johnson and your are". Johnson said.

"I'm Dean, Sarah's brother". Dean said.

"Are her parents on the way?" Johnson asked.

"It's just me and Sarah, I'm her legal guardian". Dean said.

"Well let's head back to my office". Johnson said.

When Dean was walking back his saw a young boy around Sarah's age holding a ice pack to his lip while Sarah holds her head down. In the office is the boy's mother sitting down just as Dean sits down.

"Alright so what's this about". Dean said.

"During recess Jake was making fun of Sarah and instead of getting a teacher she punched him". Johnson said.

"Why was he making fun of her?" Dean asked in his protectiveness voice.

"It doesn't matter why she hit him and busted his lip". Jake's mother said.

"Look my sister doesn't fight or hit people-" Dean said being cut off.

"Well maybe she does I mean look at my poor boy". The woman said.

Dean started to get a bit ticked off by this woman and he's trying to keep his cool.

"Jake said something offensive to Sarah and she punched him busting his lip". Johnson said.

"What did he say?" Dean asked.

"I'll bring the kids in to explain their sides". Johnson said.

He then went to get the kids and brought them in sitting them next to the adults.

"Jake tell your side". Johnson said.

"I was picking on Sarah and said something to her then she punched me". Jake said.

" What did you say?" His mother asked.

"That she's an orphan because she doesn't have parents". Jake said.

Dean let out a low growl at the kid's comment then put his hand gently on his sister's shoulder.

"Sarah tell your side ". Johnson said.

"When he said it I punched him hard". Sarah said.

"Sarah why did you do that? Why didn't you get a teacher?" Dean asked.

"I don't know". Sarah said.

"Sarah Nicole I want an answer". Dean said firmly.

"He made me mad so I hit him". Sarah said.

"We don't tolerate violence or bullying so the kids will both have to stay after school and help the teacher clean the classroom for the next few days". Johnson said.

"That sounds like a fair punishment ". Jake's mother said.

"Alright. Let's go Sarah". Dean said.

"Let's go Jacob". Jake's mother said.

Once everyone leaves Dean has a hold of his sister's hand as he led her out to the car and she strapped herself in the back while Dean got in the driver seat.

"We'll discuss this at home Sarah". Dean said.

She simply nodded as Dean drove back to the apartment the ride was silent when Dean looked in the rear view mirror he saw that his sister had tears pooling in her eyes and started to stream down her cheeks. Once at the apartment Dean got his sister from the back seat and headed inside when they got inside Derek and Sami were there.

"Um what are you guys doing here?" Dean asked the two men.

"We tried calling you and you didn't answer we came by to see if you were alright". Sami said.

"I had to pick Sarah up at school". Dean said.

"Sarah are you alright?" Sami asked.

She shook her head as she ran to her room crying slamming her door just as Dean sighed making Derek and Sami confused.

"Dean what's going on". Derek asked.

"A kid at the school was making fun of Sarah for not having parents so she hit the kid". Dean explained.

"Poor kid". Sami said.

"You want me to talk to her?" Derek asked.

"I will". Dean said.

Dean then went to his sister's room and knocked on the door.

"Sweetheart can I come in". Dean said.

He just heard crying which broke his heart so he went in to see Sarah sobbing in her pillow so he sat down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly trying to calm her.

"Shh sweetheart shh its alright, its okay baby shh". Dean said.

Sarah then sat up and leaned into Dean's side clutching to his shirt.

"You wanna talk about it sweetheart". Dean said.

"Where are mommy and daddy?" Sarah asked.

That caught Dean off guard and he didn't know how to answer.

"Everyone at school as a mommy and daddy how come we don't". Sarah asked.

Dean didn't know how to answer that because he didn't know where their mother was or who Sarah's father is for that matter just then Derek knocked on the door and entered the room.

"Dean you need help?" Derek asked.

The younger man nodded sadly as their uncle sat next to the two siblings.

"Sarah, what's wrong sweet pea". Derek asked gently.

"Why don't me and Dean have a mommy and daddy, everyone at school does how come we don't". Sarah said.

This really broke Dean's heart because he didn't know what to tell her or how to tell her till he spoke up.

"Sweetheart you'll understand when you're a bit older but we do have to talk about fighting at school. If someone, anyone says anything mean to you don't hit them you go and tell a teacher, you use your words not your fist. Do you understand me sweetheart". Dean said.

"Yes Dean". Sarah said.

"I mean it Sarah i don't want no more calls saying that you were fighting". Dean said firmly.

"I understand De, no more fighting". Sarah said.

"That's my girl". Dean smiled gently.

After the talk Dean and Derek left the room making Dean let out a sad sigh as he walked over to the couch throwing his head back taking a deep breath in and out.

"That bad man?" Sami asked.

"She asked where our parents are, i can't tell a six year old i don't know where our mom and her dad is when i don't even know. I tell you man that broke my heart when she asked me that i didn't know how to answer to her". Dean said sadly.

"What did you say?" Sami asked.

"She'll understand when she's older". Dean said.


	18. Dark

Dean- 21

Sarah- 3

It was six in the afternoon and another average afternoon at the Ambrose apartment, Dean was watching tv while Sarah played on the floor with her dolls, Dean wasn't even paying attention to the show that was on he was lost in his thoughts about if he should put Sarah in pre school yet or just wait he was then broken out of his thoughts when he felt tugging on his pants, he looked down to see his sister.

"What is it sweetheart?" He asked.

"Can you play wif me De, please". Sarah said.

"Alright sweetheart but just until i have to make dinner alright". Dean said.

"Ok". She said.

The two siblings began playing on the floor and when it reached about 6:45, Dean had gotten up and went to the small kitchen and pulled out some chicken nuggets and french fries putting them on a tray then turning the oven on, he looked over to the small window and saw it was already getting dark. It was just in the early stages of winter so it was getting dark a bit early. Once the oven was heated to the right temperature he put the tray of food in and let it cook as he began to set the table with two plates, a cup of soda for him and a sippy cup of juice for his sister, after the timer went off for the oven he went to pull out the tray of food with a hot mat and set it on the stove to cool for a couple of minutes.

"Sweetheart go put your toys away now dinner's ready". Dean told his sister.

"Ok De". She replied.

She then brought the few toys to her room and put them in her toy bucket, Dean then served out the nuggets and fries on the plates then set them out he then poured their drinks. Once Sarah was out of her room Dean reached down and picked her up setting her in her booster seat. After they began eating Dean smiled when Sarah told him random stories from her young imagination. Both siblings are finished eating and Dean set the dirty dishes in the sink as Sarah went to her room to get her pajamas and bath stuff. Sarah waited for her brother as she held her stuff.

"Already sweetheart". Dean asked.

"Yes". Sarah said.

Dean then quickly bathed his sister and let her play in the tub for 10 minutes before taking her out and helping her with her pajamas, he then took her to her room quickly brushed her hair and put it in a braid. It was now reaching a little after 7:30 and it was time for Sarah's bed time.

"Alright sweetheart time for bed". Dean said.

"But i wanna stay up and play". Sarah said.

"You can play tomorrow but now it's bed time". Dean said.

"Ok but can you read to me". She replied.

"Sure munchkin". Dean said.

Once Sarah was settled and tucked in Dean sat next to her pulling her close to his side and began reading.

"Once upon a time... Dean started.

By half of the story Sarah was already out cold and Dean shut the book, gently moved his sister back in the middle of the bed and tucked her back in.

"Sweet dreams sweetheart". Dean whispered.

He then kissed her head and left closing her door leaving it slightly ajared so he could still hear her, he then began doing the dirty dishes that were in the sink. Once he was finished he got a beer and watched tv for a while, it was now just past 11 at night Dean was exhausted so he before he went to bed he made sure that the door was locked as well as the windows he then quietly went to check on his sister who was still sound asleep he had a small smile as he went to his room and changed for bed.

2 am

Sarah was tossing and turning from a nightmare soon she was whimpering and after she awoke with a start as she began looking around, she tried to calm her breathing. The scared three year looked around to the dark room the only light was the moon shining in from the window, she kept looking around wondering if her nightmare was real or not. She hugged her teddy bear tightly against her chest but then when she saw a shadowy figure on her wall that was enough to scare her and for her to run out of her room and jump in Dean's bed scaring him awake. Sarah sat under her brother's blanket shaking like a leaf until Dean took the blanket and saw her scared face as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Hey what's wrong sweetheart". Dean asked gently.

"There's a monster in my room i seen it". Sarah said scared.

That had set off a few alarm bells in Dean's head because he was always a light sleeper and would know if someone or something got in the apartment but he took it as she had a nightmare and was still scared.

"Come here sweetheart let me go beat this monster up for scaring my baby". Dean said.

They then went to Sarah's room and so far nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Where is it?" Dean asked.

"There". She pointed to the figure on the wall before hiding her face in his neck.

Dean then saw the figure and looked around and saw that one of the toys was up on the wall reflecting from the light coming in from the window and the reflection made the shadow bigger than what it appeared to be so he knocked it down and the shadow disappeared.

"Alright sweetheart the monster's all gone". Dean said.

Sarah then peeked her head and saw the shadow gone she felt better but still a little scared.

"Alright sweetheart back to bed for you". Dean said.

"Can i stay wif you?" Sarah asked.

"Sure sweetheart". Dean said.

He then brought her back to his room and laid her down as she curled up on the pillow, he then took his spot on the bed and brought her closer as she fell asleep using his shoulder as a pillow.


	19. Father's Day

Dean- 22

Sarah- 4

It was that time a year again it was one holiday that Dean just despised. It was father's day. When he was old enough to understand he knew that his father was never gonna be there for him the only male influence he had in his life was his uncle Derek he's been more of a father to Dean then anyone was else. Now that Sarah was around and she's starting to get older Dean fears that one day she'll be asking about her father and why he isn't around, he knows from experience growing up without a dad isn't fun. He remember all those times when he was younger he had always gotten into many fights and Derek bailed him out. One day Dean was off from work, Sarah was taking her afternoon nap, and Derek was visiting the whole time he knew something was wrong with his nephew.

"Dean you alright?" Derek asked.

"It's just that time of year again". Dean said.

"Something else bothering you?" Derek asked.

Dean looked down sadly. "I'm worried because now Sarah is getting to that age she'll start asking questions on where her father is and i wouldn't know what to tell her without breaking her heart". He explained.

"Remember what i told you when you started asking, i just told you that one day you'll understand till that day comes you'll always have me". Derek said.

Dean just wiped his eyes when he felt them burning with tears after that Derek patted his nephew's shoulder then left out so he won't be late for work, after ten minutes Sarah had woken up from her nap and went to find her brother who was still holding his head down. She went over to him and began tugging on his pants leg trying to get his attention, Dean looked down to see his sister looking at him with her blue eyes widened a little.

"Hey sweetheart, how was your nap". Dean said.

"It was good. Are you ok? You look sad". She said.

"I'm just fine sweetheart i promise". Dean said.

The four year old then remembered something she made for her brother earlier in the day so she quickly ran off to her room to get it then when she came back out she was holding something behind her back.

"I made you something De". Sarah said.

Dean looked down at his sister and picked her up setting her on his lap as she pulled the card out from behind her back, it read 'Happy Father/Brother's day'.

"Sweetheart you know i'm not your dad i'm your brother". Dean explained.

"I know but your like my dad and i thought it would cheer you up". She said.

Dean then took the card and opened it to see a picture of him and Sarah drawn in crayon and on the other side it said 'I love you' in marker with a heart at the bottom of it, he gotten tears in his eyes.

"You don't like it?" Sarah asked.

Dean wiped his eyes then looked at her. "No sweetheart i love this, your card is the best thing I've ever gotten in fact i'm going to put it on the fridge so i can show it off". He said.

"Really". She said excitedly.

"Really". He said.

He then set her back down on her feet as he got to his feet going to the kitchen he took one of the magnets and put the card on the fridge and put the magnet on top holding it.

"See now everyone who comes over can see it". He said.

"I love you, happy father/brother's day". She said hugging him.

"Thank you sweetheart and i love you too". Dean said holding her.

'This turned out to be the best day ever'. Dean thought to himself.


End file.
